


Room 117

by we_work_hard



Series: Green [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Contraception issues, Gay Sex, M/M, Mention of Christianity, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_work_hard/pseuds/we_work_hard
Summary: Some guy called Shane checks into a rundown hotel in the middle of nowhere early one morning. He gets a visitor...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watching young AJ training for CWF matches on YouTube inspired this - he's just so cute and luscious. And the way current-day Shane looks at current-day AJ is pure filth. I wish they could have met like this...

Room 117

“Were these the towels for 117?”

I roll my eyes up from my book to stare Nate down.

“Uh, I guess.”

“When why the fuck are they still here?”

“...Because you fucking work here and I don’t?”

“Yeah, you _don’t_ work here, but I let you come over and cram for your finals in MY office-”

“ _Nate_ -”

“I asked you to do ONE thing to help me out, Marianne- why didn’t you tell me before I let the room?!”

“Okay! Jesus, shut up – I’ll take Mr Big Stuff the towels already!”

“Goddammit, lower your voice!” Nate hissed, as if the guy could hear us from a floor up. Christ.

“Room 117-”

“I’ve got it!”

I grabbed the pile of scratchy towels out of his hands and stomped out of my _hotshot_ Night-Supervisor-Brother’s ‘office’, wishing I’d tried to study through the night at home instead. Office? More like ‘front desk of a rundown Super 8, out in the middle of nowhere’. Servicing probably five guests per night, at the most. Usually truckers. Or creeps.

Not this 117, though. He’d checked in about an hour ago while I was sat behind the desk with Nate, who’d been blowing bits of chewed up flyers at me through a straw while I tried to read. Even douchebag Nate - who claims to have seen everything there is to see while working the early morning shift - looked taken aback by _this_ guy walking into such a shitty place at 2pm to get a room. ~~~~

As I take the stairs outside to the first floor, I’m a little nervous about having to wake 117 up to hand over these crappy towels. Though he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d get angry or mean.

Mr Shane Jones is the name he gave. Short silver hair, big brown doe eyes, and olive skin. Totally daddyish, if you’re into that stuff, and really, really polite. Gentlemanly, even. It’s like he somehow got lost on the way to a big business meeting in New York and ended up in the middle of Bumfuck, Texas. He’d arrived by cab with no luggage, paid for his room in cash – a pic of his pretty wife and kids on show when he’d opened his wallet. He has no fucking business staying in a place like this. With that shiny suit jacket, and the tight jeans, and the flashy sneakers? Who the fuck is this guy?

I mean, he looked kinda familiar, which is weird, because there’s no way I would have run into him before tonight.

I’d interrupted him paying for the room to ask if he was lost – to which Nate told me to “ _Shut the fuck up_ ” under his breath – but Mr Jones’d just laughed and shaken his head, before bidding me and my brother a good night, saluting us with the keycard as he left with a sleepy smile.

Nate figured someone with money like that, clearly out of town, might be here to deal. Or to bring back a girl – or a group of girls – from the strip club not far from here as a scummy treat for himself. Guys come here to do that shit _all_ the time, Nate says. I figured he was too wholesome looking for that. Nate told me I’m naive as fuck about what goes on at this time of night, and who does it. Whatever. I don’t believe daddyish 117 with the gold wedding band would do that. ~~~~

I walk along the gritty windows and rusted railings of the first floor, counting down the room numbers in my head as I approach 117. Huh – Shane still has his light on. A glow spills out from his window onto the balcony – I can see the curtain inside has rucked-up by the bottom left hand corner of the window, furthest from the door. The little bit of light cuts in and out as it hits me at hip level. He must be walking around in there.

Okay, so, I can knock on his door, and give him the towels...

...unless he’s just showered, and is stomping around the room with his dick swinging around, looking for what I’ve got under my arm...

I pause and think. He won’t notice me checking if I bend down to look through the window real quick... And, I don’t _mind_ seeing some daddy-dick tonight, if it happens to be swinging around in there. I’m a grown-ass woman (sort of). His wife won’t know I saw it. Plus, I’m nosy as fuck about what he’s up to. I quietly drop to my knees and peek through the curtain, holding the towels across my lap so they don’t get on the dirty floor. I figure he doesn’t deserve dirty towels, poor guy – he’ll probably already be getting some contagious skin disease from the sheets.

Shane’s not alone in there. He’s talking to someone.

I sit back on my heels, surprised, then look back – who has he got in there with him?

*

I nosily settle in to figure out what’s going on, at this time in the morning. Shane – still in the clothes he’d arrived in, and wide awake – has stopped to stand in front of the bed with his back to me slightly, and he’s with a younger man, _way_ younger – early twenties, I think – who’s definitely _not_ rich.

This one is dressed like the young guys who cut the lawns at my college: loose, worn jeans, black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He looks like cute local trash, who probably pumps weights with his equally-dumb friends at the Y, and yells at girls from his beat-up truck. He’s kinda short – shorter than Shane by about five inches - but built, with smooth tanned skin, short brown hair. A cute snub nose and pouty lips, light blue eyes. Hoop earrings pierce both lobes. 

Shane is trying to push money into his chest, urging him to take it. I’m legit disappointed – is this guy dropping off drugs? Is this what Shane travels out to the sticks for, in shitty motels? But the younger guy is shaking his head, and pushing the money away, looking down and sighing, frustrated.

Not enough?

It’s not drugs.

Maybe it’s sex.

Family man Shane, travelling here tonight to order-in some rough trade... ? The young guy sure is sweet, in a backwoods redneck way... maybe Shane likes that, too. I feel myself flush in embarrassment about what could be about to happen – I should probably leave these towels on the doorstep and let the ‘transaction’ run its course, if that’s what’s taking place...    

But then I see the younger guy smile – a cute, crooked smile – and step closer, taking Shane’s left hand to place on his own face. He rubs into Shane’s palm with his eyes closed, like a cat. Shane softly chuckles at that, and the boy opens his eyes to grin back at him playfully, but a little wistful too. Oh my... they _love_ each other, just a little?

I watch Shane stroke at the boy’s mouth with his thumb, hesitantly at first, until it seems the soft touching isn’t enough for him. He pulls the guy in and kisses him; the cash he’d tried to give falls to the floor, forgotten.

How do they know each other; how did they meet? Does Shane’s wife have any idea? Curious and fascinated, I can't help but lean in closer to watch them together through the window. They don’t notice me. All they care about is touching each other.

I’m frozen into watching everything that happens between them in that room.

*

Shane is whispering fervently to the younger man between longing kisses, lost in passion for the boy who’s come to meet him. In return, he nuzzles into Shane’s mouth and pulls at the collar of his shirt, his brows furrowed cutely in desperation. I notice that his wrists are strapped up with white tape, like he’s just got back from lifting the weights that keep his arms so thick, and his shoulders rounded with muscle. He looks sweated out under his rumpled clothes already, too, like he hasn’t had time to shower after a workout.  

The back of his shirt says ‘AJ’ in big gold letters – and I don’t know who would wear a shirt with their own name on it... But AJ is his name. It’s what Shane mouths over and over again each time their lips pull apart: “AJ”.

AJ sways forward and pushes his tongue further into Shane’s open mouth, before pulling back to lap at his lips, hands now in Shane’s silvering hair to keep his mouth on his. I can faintly hear Shane growl as he presses a thumb into the soft skin of AJ’s throat at the feel of his tongue, as the touching unexpectedly turns rough; possessive.

Shane forces AJ down onto the bed with a grunt, yanking his t-shirt up to scramble at the buckle of the younger man’s leather belt, then the metal button, and zipper of his jeans. AJ tries to pull his shirt off all the way, enthusiastic and happy to get naked. His belly button winks as the smooth muscle of his midriff flexes, but Shane slaps his hands back and orders him to leave the shirt on. Not yet. Something changes in AJ’s eyes, like a switch flips. He looks at Shane like he wants to do whatever he’s told tonight. Anything, if it’s asked of him. It makes my legs clench together at how hot that thought is.  

Shane nods at him, eyes fiery and firm, and goes back to roughly tugging the boy’s jeans down – he’s wearing tight black and white satin shorts under his pants, also with ‘AJ’ written on the side. Is the luscious guy Shane’s tearing into working as a stripper? But then I see the kneepads, and shin guards strapped to his thick calves (which stay on after the jeans are pulled down over them and off). I figure it out when I see the large gold crucifix spill out from under AJ’s shirt.

Big gold crosses next to the logo – CWF. The flyers Nate had been tearing up in reception to chew up and spit at me. Christian Wrestling Federation.

He’s a wrestler! And a good Southern Christian wrestler, at that. Who’s being roughly stripped of his ring gear by a married man at least 20 years older than him in a motel room right now.

AJ warily grabs the cross in his palm to hide it from Shane, as though he’s ashamed of what they’re doing while he wears it. But the sight of the crucifix seems to turn Shane on even further – he pulls AJ up by the chain and jams his tongue into the boy’s mouth, forcing his jaw wide open to accommodate him. He grips the waistband of AJ’s lycra shorts and pulls them down with no care to AJ’s comfort, taking a black jockstrap with them, over the kneepads, down past the shin guards and off. AJ gasps and moans at the feeling of his exposure.

AJ’s so aroused after the rough treatment and tongue-filled kisses that his thick dick is leaking a clear slick over his belly. A drop drips slowly down the shaft to seep into the dark pelt at the base of his cock. Shane pushes AJ to the bed by his wrists to stare down at his dick with hunger. The intense focus makes AJ writhe against the bed in embarrassment, his chest flushing red under the pulled up shirt. He whines in his throat.

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay,” Shane murmurs while letting go of AJ’s wrists. He gently rubs his fingers along AJ’s Adonis belt and through the hair of his crotch, making him undulate and moan Shane’s name almost sorrowfully.

“I want you to feel good – do you feel good?” his older lover asks soothingly, swiping up a thumbful of the liquid leaking from the head of AJ’s cock. It makes AJ jerk with a moan – Shane rubs the creamy fluid onto the pads of his own fingers. “ _So_ good...” he says, pushing the fingers through AJ’s lips, and hooking them into his mouth. AJ’s hips come off the bed in alarm, but more fluid leaks from his penis; I see it get even stiffer. He likes this.

“Aww, I know that tastes good, baby,” he says to AJ’s muffled affirmation, “but I’ve got something you like even better,” he promises, pulling his saliva-covered fingers out of AJ’s slack mouth to undo his own belt and zipper.

So far Shane’s remained fully-clothed, and even now only pulls his underwear down to take his cock out over his undone fly, getting on the bed on his knees by AJ’s face. He grasps AJ up slightly by the neck, gently this time, to bring his face closer to his crotch. AJ struggles to push himself where Shane wants him, thrilling at getting what he came here for. He gladly opens his mouth for Shane, bobbing his lips onto the cock and grasping the base in his fist. The back of his head is supported by Shane’s thigh while he works up and down, Shane stroking the hair back from his forehead and breathing shakily, almost as if he’s indulging AJ by letting him do this to him.  

AJ’s t-shirt has steadily worked its way up to bunch under his armpits, and it’s damp with his sweat. Shane rubs down the boy’s pecs and stomach, and AJ moans around the thick cock nudging at the back of his throat and stretching his lips open, sucking it harder with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and concentration. Shane shifts to move his hand further down AJ’s body. But to my surprise, he bypasses his crotch entirely.

Instead, his fingers sink into the meat of AJ’s thigh, grabbing to tug it up towards him, pulling the young man’s legs open. AJ is lapping his tongue at the thick pink head in front of him, but stops to look at what Shane’s doing with hazy unfocused eyes. His head is pushed back onto Shane’s dick with a grunt and a quick squeeze to the back of his neck.

While AJ continues to suck, Shane breathes hard and reaches to rub between his legs; the firm-looking flesh of his inner thighs, and the soft skin behind his balls, which makes AJ’s body jump. Shane rubs harder, and AJ’s legs quickly close around his hand in reflex.  

*

AJ might not be ready for this – and who knows how far they’ve gone before now – but Shane seems to have decided what he wants from AJ tonight. He pulls his hand out from between AJ’s legs and slaps one of them, lightly.

“Open your legs for me, baby – let me touch.”

AJ keens in response. He pulls his legs open slowly, but he shakes. He’s pushed his face in towards Shane’s groin for comfort, holding Shane’s cock against this cheek. He’s biting his own lips.

His body shakes more and his chest heaves as Shane’s fingers explore between his legs and back – it’s like he’s holding his body stiff to keep his own legs apart. I can see Shane’s fingers stroke past the base of his penis, down past his balls, back to the softness of AJ’s perineum – he pushes his fingers up against the skin and massages it, which makes AJ moan and give a slow lick to the cock pressed against his face, unthinkingly. Finally, Shane’s fingers make it to the furled skin of AJ’s opening, which he lightly taps – AJ shudders with shame at being touched there. A dark and wanting smile flutters across Shane’s face.

He growls and pushes AJ off his lap and over onto his stomach roughly, pulling his hips up and tugging the thighs apart – he slaps AJ to keep them like that. I see AJ grab a pillow and push his face down into it, wracking with sobs and gasps at this humiliation Shane is putting him through. Shane crawls further down AJ's body and lowers his head to lick and suck the skin between AJ’s legs, holding his hips, before digging his tongue into him, then smoothing it out and over AJ’s entrance; holding the cheeks apart while AJ tries to writhe away from his wet tongue.

I’m shocked at seeing this, but still can’t look away. AJ’s back undulates as Shane grasps and slaps him over and over while he kisses and licks, opening him up, tearing cries and shudders out of the man under him.

Each time AJ pushes into the bed and away from Shane’s mouth, or struggles from side to side in a bid to get away from his tongue, Shane slaps one of the thighs under him and pulls them further apart to dig in deeper. AJ’s skin is flushed and slick with sweat, his black t-shirt still wrenched up under his arms, sticking to him. I can see his hands clenching into the pillow he’s hiding his face in, fingers opening and closing as Shane moves his tongue in and out of his young tight body.

Shane works in earnest to open him up, and AJ’s hips start to move faster down into the bed with urgency, fucking the bed while Shane tongue-fucks his hole. At this, Shane quickly drags himself away and hits AJ one more time across his thighs, hard. I can faintly hear AJ cry out and see him jolt as a deep red hand print spreads angrily across his skin.  

I’m panicked at what I’m seeing, but Shane pulls him over onto his back and firmly rubs up and down AJ’s body, murmuring passionate sweetnesses to him, kissing away the tears that streak AJ’s face. AJ clings to him; dick still stiff with arousal, redder at the tip. He’s been leaking down onto the duvet; his upper thighs, hips and belly are smeared with his own pre-cum, and his inner thighs are shiny with Shane’s saliva, which Shane touches with his fingers. AJ forces the hand further between his legs and back, and Shane looks at him in question.

“Touch me,” AJ throatily croaks out, squeezing his eyes closed in shame at what he wants so badly.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he hisses as Shane pushes fingers against his opening, hard.

“Tell me, AJ.”

“I want it, Shane. Want your thick dick in me, not just in my mouth this time.”

He looks up at his older lover like his own words about the sex they’re going to have are turning him on even more. It has the same effect on Shane.

“You want me to fuck you tonight, AJ?” he breathes over AJ’s mouth, sucking his full lower lip and biting it when AJ moans.

AJ turns his head to the side with a grimace at the naughtiness he’s about to let out.

“Yes please, Daddy,” he forces out as I gasp at his words, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

 

 


	2. Room 117: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Previously...* A girl called Marianne was studying for her finals in the office of a motel her brother works at. A man called Shane came in to book a room in the early hours of the morning. She went to drop off some towels to his room... and Shane had a boy called AJ in there with him. So, Marianne decided to stick around and watch what was going on through a crack in the curtains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have changed a bit - we've got some roughness, and some talk of contraception issues here...

Room 117: Part Two

 

“Please, Daddy,” AJ groans out to Shane.

As they kiss again, I quickly look away from the window to take in the quiet night. It all zooms back into place around me as my focus shifts to where I am, instead of on what’s happening in Room 117.

Mosquitos are still buzzing in the quiet night. Fluourescent lights still flicker and hum, and far-away cars and trucks drive along the highway. The world outside is hushed and sleeping.

And I’m kneeling in front of the window of a motel room, with towels across my lap to bring to the guy who’s booked this room for the night: Shane Jones (I’m doubting ‘Jones’ is his real last name now). But he’s making love to a guy half his age on the bed he’s rented. It’s so quiet and still out _here_ that I can hear what’s being murmured and gasped between them in _there_ , the smacks of their lips each time they pull apart.

I’m stuck by this window, because I don’t want to leave. Sex is going to happen past the glass and curtain I’m peeking through, and I’m going to see it.

“Please, Daddy. Yes, Daddy,” AJ huskily whispers up to Shane between their kisses, the breathy exchanges gasped into each other’s mouths.

 “Daddy, huh? I’m your daddy, AJ? _Yeah_. Daddy does what he wants, right?” AJ nods and tries to pull Shane down even closer to grind up on him in desperation.

“God, I want you so bad, AJ. You’re so beautiful – no, no, leave the kick-pads on,” he suddenly orders in a deeper voice, and pushes AJ’s taped wrists back up against the bed.

“You leave them on. And you leave that _crucifix_ on.”

“ _Shane_ ,” he struggles, “ _No_ \- I-”

“Yes. No hiding,” he stops to look at AJ, running his tongue across his own mouth.

“You’re so _dirty_ , AJ – look at you, naked under a married man,” Shane growls down into this face, making AJ moan and push against the man above him, weakly – he enjoys hearing how bad he is. I enjoy hearing it, too.  

“About to get _fucked_ by a married man, too, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” AJ chokes out, “Yes, Shane – I want it, I can’t stop. You make me ache _... inside of me aches so bad_.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shane closes his eyes and stops AJ moving around and nuzzling against his face.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, baby. I brought some things, wait-” Shane pulls away and walks from the bed to his jacket hanging over a chair. He takes out a small tube and foiled square, tossing them onto the bed.

“Uh-uh, don’t touch yourself. _I_ touch you there, no one else – that’s mine tonight; not yours.”

AJ writhes on the bed at those words, clenching his fingers against his flat stomach before stretching his arms back over his head to obey, keening for Shane’s hands instead. His tanned young body is lightly sheened with sweat and his dick strains, slapped up tight against his belly button. The thick black and white shin pads still strapped to his calves catch against the sheets under him as he shifts around, and his sodden t-shirt has ridden so far up under his arms it looks like it hurts. The gold crucifix glitters on his chest, rising up and down with his heavy breathing.

He’s delicious, and sinful, and Shane stops to rake his eyes over him lying there spread out, undressing to join his boy on the bed.

“I better take my clothes off, too - for you, baby? You like looking at me?”

AJ looks away when Shane’s jeans come down, but he can’t keep his eyes from flicking back to his lover’s crotch.

“Aw, AJ. You’ll put it in your mouth and suck me off, but you won’t look at me?”

AJ blushes furiously.

“Please, Shane; _don’t_. I’m yours,” he sighs, “You know I am.” His blue eyes are all big and pained when he says this, and the mood in the room changes.

Shane walks to the bed, naked now, and looks solemnly down at AJ, taking in his face. “I know. I’d never do anything to make you feel bad. You can look at me; don’t be ashamed about what we do,” he leans over AJ and strokes at his jawline.

“ _I’m_ not ashamed, AJ.”

He gets back on the bed to pull AJ down by his legs towards him, AJ huffing out a breath at the feel of the scratchy material scraping against the clammy skin of his back.  

“Just relax,” I see more than hear Shane whisper before he kisses AJ’s mouth deeply, then moves down his chest. Finally, he pulls AJ’s T-shirt off over his arms and head, so gently. He kisses back down to AJ’s hips, making him moan when he avoids AJ’s still-leaking cock, licking at the drawn-up balls between his legs and sucking at them instead.

“Oh God, Shane,” AJ moans out, throwing his arms over his face, squeezing his elbows with every suck to the crinkled and sensitive flesh.

“ _Shane_ , kiss me again.”

Shane kisses around his balls and the crease between his groin and thighs.

“ _No_ ,” comes out muffled between AJ’s clasped arms, “Kiss me, like before...”

“Want me to kiss you _here_ again, instead?” Shane softly asks, rubbing his bottom lip gently underneath AJ's balls and against his entrance, still glistening with saliva.

AJ’s legs fall further open at the touch, but he continues to shake with embarrassment at his body’s reaction to being kissed back there.

Shane kisses and sucks at AJ’s hole with barely restrained hunger, rubbing his mouth across it and making AJ shiver and jolt. He forces his tongue back in and pushes it up into the younger man’s body as far as it will go, shaking his head back and forth – AJ cries out, throwing his arms wide, and grinds his hole up onto Shane’s face and tongue.

Shane lifts his head and sucks at his lips, eyes hot. He introduces a finger to slide across AJ’s hole while watching intently, and then in. As AJ constantly moans, two fingers are slowly added to pump in and out of the stretched but tight opening, more slick being spat down onto it to ease the way. Shane’s dragging in breaths with his mouth slack at the sight of his fingers sinking into AJ’s tight body, the boy writhing on the bed and lost in the sensation of being roughly opened. He lifts a leg to rest a still-strapped calf onto Shane’s shoulder, inviting the intrusion to keep going, go deeper.

“It feels... good....” AJ shakily breaths out. “It feels... so fucking good, Shane; _yes – UHHH!_ ”

His body jack-knives when Shane curves his fingers upwards inside him, hitting a spot AJ likes.

“Oh _God_ ,” he sobs, raising a hand to his face to hide his tears.

Shane hooks his fingers up inside a few more times to watch the motion go through AJ, his eyes looking dark on him with possessive love. He can’t wait anymore.

 

“ **MARIANNE!** ”

_Jesus._

“Marianne?! If you’ve gone and got yourself kidnapped, I’ll fucking kill you.”

_Nate. Ruining my fucking life._

_Shout-whispering out into the dark from his ‘office’ – sorry, the reception desk – he sounds worried... Will he go away...?_

“Well... I’m giving you twenty minutes to come back, and then I’m calling Mom and telling her you steal her cigarettes. So...think about that...Yeah.” I can hear him head back inside and slam the door.

I look back at the window and hope 20 minutes will be enough – please, please, let me see this to the end.

Shane’s sitting on the edge of the bed next to AJ and stroking through his hair, murmuring into this ear; he’s being so gentle. So... slow all of a sudden... He’s holding the condom and lubricant in his hand.

Is AJ scared? He’s breathing fast and shaking his head again, but Shane just keeps on stroking his hair, kissing his forehead – it’s okay if he can’t do this tonight.

_No it's not, not for me!_

AJ pulls back to lock eyes with Shane, and leans forward to kiss him, slowly and softly, tasting himself on Shane’s mouth and tongue, and seeming to find he likes it. He takes the items out of Shane’s hand with a shuddering deep sigh, and starts to rip open the foil of the wrapper with purpose, licking more of the taste from his own mouth without realising.

“Are you sure?” Shane asks, concerned.

“Yeah. Yes, I’m sure.”

AJ smiles up at him. And it’s beautiful.

He pulls out the condom from its wrapper and laughs a little.

“I, uh, never used one of these.”

“But I thought you, and that girl, when you were younger-”

“We didn’t use protection. I was so dumb. I’m so lucky she never got pregnant.”

“No chance of me getting _you_ pregnant...”

Shane laughs at AJ’s blush.

“But I want you to feel safe. I just want you to be happy. That’s all.”

“I’ll be happy if you get this on there,” AJ nods to Shane with a little nervous frown, “– I’ll just mess it up.”

“Here, watch.”     

Shane takes it, pinches it at the end and rolls it down his length in front of AJ, practiced – I spot AJ’s eyes widen a little at the size. He’s taken it in his mouth fine, but I bet he’s worried. This is... different.

“There. Now this,” Shane flips the lid of the lube and squirts some into his hand, “This is something I don’t have much experience of... But, I’ve been reading about it. A lot... I wanted to know what to do, how to make it good for you. If you ever... you know. Wanted to do this. With me.”

AJ smiles and rubs his fingers over Shane’s hand. The one with the wedding ring.

“I do.”

Shane smiles back, almost abashed.

“Here, lay back...”

AJ settles back down onto the bed and closes his eyes to Shane’s kiss as he lowers himself over him. As they kiss, Shane pulls one of AJ’s legs up again and reaches between them – AJ’s rough moan around Shane’s tongue tells me the fingers are back to work again, slicking the way and jabbing inside. After a few minutes of this-

“Shane – stop – I think I’m cumming, but it feels different, oh God – I’ll cum with your fingers in me-”

“Stop, stop – _no_!”

The first time Shane’s touched AJ’s dick tonight, and it’s to squeeze it in his fist to stop him reaching orgasm. AJ writhes around and pumps his hips, but Shane won’t let go to let him cum.

“Calm down, take deep breaths,” he sooths, but AJ can’t, trying to prize Shane’s hand away from his arousal.

“AJ, _stop_! And stop saying slutty things like that,” Shane slaps him again, cuffing his thick thigh with his free hand.

“You’re cumming with me inside you tonight,” he whispers over AJ’s face, looking into his eyes, “Each time you cum tonight, I’ll be inside you.”

“Fucking do it, cum in me, Shane – _please_ , I can’t wait-”

“Really want this cock tonight, don’t you?”

AJ whines out a yes.

“This’ll hurt at first... but... you _like_ to hurt a bit, don’t you?”

AJ’s eyes roll up and close at that, and I think that this is the way they work together. AJ’s a good, innocent boy, but naughty inside, and Shane knows that. He teases him and tears at him until he admits it; wants it. Maybe Shane’s the only one who knows these things about AJ, what he hides.

“Yeah,” AJ growls up at Shane with his teeth clenched, “make it hurt a bit.”

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me, AJ. I’ll make it fucking hurt.”

Shane shifts on top of AJ and pushes his legs back further, making AJ hold his legs open, bitten-down nails digging into his own skin.

“Push out a bit when you feel me.”

“Push _out?!_ ”

“Yeah, push. It’ll help; you’re still so tight...”

Shane’s hips push forward, his sweat-shiny back rippling from the effort not to fuck away into the virgin entrance under him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Daddy – that _hurts_.”                                                                                 

AJ lets go of his legs to sling his arms over Shane’s shoulders. His legs stay spread and opened up – his kick pads and boots are rubbing against Shane’s sides, padded knees splayed in shock.

“Shh, you can take it, I know you can – it’s in, just the tip, just wait – fuck, you feel tight. So tight around my dick; so hot inside,” AJ wails at this. “You’re so filthy, AJ. I want to fuck you all day long – all I think about is you, every fucking day.”

“Fuck me, Shane; I want it.”

“You’re gonna fucking get it,” Shane growls before fucking his hips down and forward until his groin is completely flush with AJ’s spread open ass, AJ writhing and trying to move underneath him, in hurt and arousal.

Watching them, olive-skinned body over the writhing flushed one that’s been fucked open for the first time, AJ’s crucifix is still visible around his neck between their heaving chests. Both of them are looking into each other’s eyes and trying to get themselves under control, not hurt AJ too badly. 

“Ready? I’ll go slow.”

AJ nods and swallows, flicking his eyes down to where their bodies are joined, then clenching them shut at what he sees with a groan.

“Looks good, doesn’t it,” Shane says as he draws his cock back out of AJ’s body slowly, dragging it against the thing inside that makes AJ whine and claw at his shoulders.

“There it is, huh? Yeah, you like that; feel that?” Shane fucks into him again, shallowly and slowly, really working against the spot inside.

“Ugh, _yeah_ ,” AJ breathes out shakily, eyes half closed and hazy, mouth open.

“God, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this to you,” Shane bites out, pushing in and out of AJ’s clenching body in earnest, fucking his hole wide open and looser to take his dick.

“ _Fuck_ , do it faster; fuck my ass.”

Their bodies snap and slap together faster, rougher, Shane getting more and more possessive and dominant over the younger man he’s violating. He clasps a hand around AJ’s neck and starts pushing it down into the bed while he pushes deeper and deeper into his open ass. AJ’s teeth are biting into his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrow as he pulls his knees up even further to take the cock inside of him deeper.

When Shane releases AJ's throat, he gasps and sobs again. He hurriedly pushes Shane off of him and back to pull himself off of his cock – I see how slick the condom is from the lube, and how AJ’s gaping open and shiny between his cheeks. He grasps his hand around Shane’s penis and... pulls the condom off to throw it aside. He breathes heavier and lays back down, offering himself again with his eyes shut and his head tucked to the side, like he’s still ashamed about what he wants.

Shane takes what’s on offer and sinks inside of him uncovered, and they both moan at how raunchy and wrong it is. As Shane takes his ass smoother and faster, AJ’s face goes soft, like he’s concentrating on what’s happening between his legs, enjoying the dick pistoning in and out of him. His brows furrow deeper and his mouth falls open as his chest flushes pink, Shane’s hips snapping in a quick rough rhythm.

It makes him start to cum, whining low and shocked, not ready, grinding up onto Shane’s hardness to get more from his orgasm, gritting his teeth. Seeing him release over himself, untouched, Shane pulls out of him, forcing AJ’s legs further back until they’re bent over him and apart.

“Fucking hold yourself open, keep it open,” Shane grits out.

AJ struggles to pull himself out of his ecstasy to keep his ass pulled open for Shane, as the older man roughly jerks off over it, kneeling over him.

“I told you – I told you I was going to cum inside you tonight – keep holding that hole open – you’re so fucking loose back there now, look at you – wide _open-_ ”

Streams of white start to paint AJ’s hands and raw hole, and he moans and flinches at the hot spray. Splashes land on his cheeks as he keeps himself in place to take Shane’s release over and inside his ass, like a good boy.  

“That’s good... that’s good...” the older man says, still shaking from cumming so hard. He shifts on the bed to lower his head towards where he shot his load over his boy, giving a swipe of his tongue over and inside where his dick had been, chuckling darkly at AJ’s gasp.

“That's tasty, too. Here baby, let go now; easy...”

 

“ **MARIANNE! Dickhead!** ”

I scramble to get up from the floor, as quietly as possible, but my knees have gone completely numb. I’m frazzled, and turned on, and worried I'm about to get caught. I quickly tip-toe to the balcony and gesture down to get Nate’s attention with a finger to my lips: _fucking shut up_. I signal for him to wait, and then hold up my middle finger. He does the same, and goes back inside. Okay.

I shakily take in a deep breath; I guess showtime is over. And I’ve still got these towels. 

Shane and AJ _really, really_ need these towels. Now.

Stamping my feet to pretend I’m approaching the room (and definitely haven’t been kneeling by the window to watch them fuck for the first time), I step to the door, and smooth down the towels I'm holding. They... might be a bit hot and damp. But they sucked before they spent time on my lap anyway, so...

I rap my knuckles on the door and try to say "Housekeeping, sorry it’s so late – I saw your light on?" without sounding lustful. I don’t really manage it.

I can hear scrambling inside the room and cursing – AJ’s going to have to hide; Shane’s going to have to get dressed; someone’s going to have to remember to throw that used condom away...

The door opens, Shane with his trousers pulled on, chest rising and falling in panic, blocking the view inside – he won’t let me see. I blush at the fact I’ve seen everything already, and he had no clue.

“Yes? Everything okay? I’m all set in here, so-”

“Oh, totally, that’s cool, sorry about this Mr Jones,” I can hear a huffed laugh in the room at 'Jones'. I guess that really  _isn't_ his real name.

“...I just came to bring you your towels. We realised you didn’t have any, so - here they are.”

Shane’s eyes widen, and he quickly takes them from me.

“Uh, right – _thank you._ ”

“I figured you’d need them.”

He goes red.

“Well, sure.”

“Oh, and Mr Jones? I, uh, noticed your window curtain was slightly open-”

Shane looks terrified, but I keep my face placid.

“I just thought I’d mention it so you could close it – keep what’s in there safe.”

“Safe...” He looks back into the room, the soft doe eyes I saw at the start of the night are back. 

I should go.

“Yeah... so, enjoy the rest of your stay?”

“Thank you. Thank you for bringing these up. Goodnight.”

He closes the door, and I let out a sigh, standing there for a second to get a hold of myself. What a night. I catch the curtain moving, being closed.

Mr ‘Jones’ wants to keep his boy safe. I hope to myself that he manages it, as I head for the stairs and start to make-up a story to tell Nate.

~And They All Lived Happily Ever After, The End~


End file.
